


You Are The Issue Here

by ShimmeryCobbler



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food Fantsay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeryCobbler/pseuds/ShimmeryCobbler
Relationships: Wèicēng Tāng | Miso Soup/Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)





	You Are The Issue Here

"You are the issue here."

"W-what! What did I do wrong?" S/o said with a pained voice as there feet moved across the kitchen floor and down one of the halls, trying to catch up to the food soul. The monk had been more upset and moody the last few days, so unlike his normal flirty self. His Master attendant seemed to get more worried every passing day as his mindset seemed to get worse. Today they had finally decided to ask Miso soup what was wrong so they could get to the bottom of this.

Miso soup seemed to not like this idea of answering this question because he burst out saying "You are the issue here." and stormed out of the kitchen and back to his own room.

Master attendant didn't know what they had done to make the poor monk so upset. Was it the work? Was it battling? Had they been to hard on him after a battle? They felt awful as they made there way to the food soul's room, hoping to find out what they did wrong to make him so upset. Reaching the door they gave a small knock, after a few seconds a tired sounding Miso soup said from behind the door " Come in..." Slowly cracking the door open S/o made they way inside.

Miso soup's room was small but very spacey as he organized it to be like a simple sleeping room with a small area where he meditated at. Miso sat on his bed facing away from the door and his master. S/o walked to the bed and sat next to the food soul but still behind him where they couldn't see his face. His head was down as he said " Is there anything I can do for you Master Attendant?".

S/o clenched at the bottom of there shirt saying " I'm sorry if I made you upset in some way or I did something to offend you." There voice started to wobble as they got more upset, almost at the verge of tears at this point. " I promise not to do it again if you just please tell me what I did wrong!" Tears started to fall form S/o eyes as she looked at Miso's back. Tears stained there shirt as they rolled down there cheeks and fell onto there shirt.

Miso almost jumped off of the bed when he started to hear the small snuffling from his Master's nose.

"Master attendant please stop crying! It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." He quickly and gently grabbed his Master's shoulders and gently squeeze them. The tears started to stop after a moment but still flowed a bit as they looked up at Miso's with a red face from crying. Miso soup bit his lower lip as he sighed, he looked away from him master saying " It's my fault, I'm only mad because of myself so please don't cry." He grab the hand across the face.

S/o looked up at the food soul saying " Please just tell me what wrong then, I'll try my best to help!" Miso looked down down at his master with a slight blush in his face.

This was to much for him.

He almost screened out his response as he closed his eyes and leaned head down saying " When you summoned me I was so happy, I was going to have a master to protect, when I first looked at you I was so happy and I thought I was just going to protect you and work with you, but I was wrong, as I spent more time with you I found I couldn't flirty with anyone at all anymore, not the pretty girls who walked into the cafe or even the fallen angle's during battle, it was because of you!" His face turned even darker red as he continued on saying " I guess I fell for you and I don't know what to do and now I'm scared, I'm scared it's wrong because your my master attendant and I'm scared that I can't get over you!".

A tear ran down his own check as he stopped talking, his eyes still closed and his head still down. The room was quite for a few moments as all of the words sink in. A minute later Miso's eyes shot open as he was enveloped in a warm embrace. Blinking a few times trying to clear his tear-filled eyes he realized S/o was hugging him, hard. A sniffle caught his ears as S/o said " You don't have to be scared alone, I'm right here and I'm scared to. We can be scared together." Miso's eyes widened even more if it was possible, hugging back even harder.

Clinging to his master he pulled back a bit so he could fully look at his master in the eyes, both of there faces red and hot from both of them crying. His master smiled and rested there forehead against his. Miso himself smiled back, a small airy like laugh left his lips as they just sat there together in a warm embrace.

"I love you Miso...."

"I love you to S/o...."


End file.
